Hasrat Ingin
by rokka
Summary: Die ngapain tuh ke Shinya!


**HASRAT INGIN…**

**05/11/2009**

**Title : Hasrat Ingin…**  
><strong>Chapter(s) : oneshot adjah<strong>  
><strong>Author : Rokka Purin Terandou<strong>  
><strong>Genre : comedy<strong>  
><strong>Rating : 17+<strong>

**Band(s) : Dir en Grey lah hai…  
>Pairing(s) : die x shin !<br>Summary : **"Shinchan tuh, udah gag tahaan…" cerita Shinya pake gaya meluk dada segala

**Disclaimer : I hate this part _  
>Comments : iklan… FRESH UP YOR LIFE WITH FANFICS! CLINK! *senyum pepsodent*<strong>

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Malem. Studio dir en grey. Udah pada selese latian. Belom pada beres-beres seeh. Masih pengen ngetem bentar. And it means… Kyo nyicil tidur di sofa. Tubuh mungilnya tergeletak nestapa. Tak kuasa menahan kantuk. Sementara Kaoru dan Toshiya ngejogrok di karpet. Lagaknya serius beudz… ngobrolin apa seeh mreka?

"Peta dunia musik Jepang sekarang rada gonjang-ganjing sejak x nongol lagi." Statement Kaoru, nyesap rokok dalem-dalem lalu menghembuskan asapnya dengan gaya macho.

Gagmaw kliatan o'on di mata pujaannya, Toshiya berusaha mengimbangi omongan Kaoru. Biar terkesan bermartabat dikit lah… "Jadi itu yang bikin Kao-kun mengundurkan rilis album baru kita?"

Mas Leader ngangguk pelan.

Toshiya manggut-manggut, lalu komen lagi dengan tampang serius. "Kirain gara-gara encok Kao kumat launching ditunda, dugaan Totchi keliru rupanyah…"

Kaoru keselek puntung rokok.

Jiah… marilah kita tinggalkan sadja momen 'mesra' dua orang itu. Bukannya boring ato sentimen dengan topiknya, cuman… tokoh utama fanfic inih pan die x shin… dakara ima, beralih ke pasangan penuh cinta favorit kita semua, yang tak bukan dan tak laen adalah… gitaris en drummer dir en grey… fufufu…

"Kamu napa Shin? Dari tadi gemeteran terus. Grogi ya deket abang?" Die mulay jahil bahkan sebelum Rokka kasih aba-aba. Ck,ck,ck… !

"Duh, abang…" tampang Shinya melas, "gag tahan…" di mata Die, Shinya kek minta dipaksa.

"Kalo udah gag tahan, di sini aja. Buat abang, gag masyalah…" die nelen ludah, lalu pala merahnya celingukan. "Toh Kyo molor, Kao ma Tocot jugag lagi sibuk. Gag bakal sadar lah…"

Tampang mesum. Jagonya hentai. Sisi liarnya muncul.

"Sini, sini, abang angetin…" Die udah nyosor Shinya. Siap meluk sambil monyong-monyongin bibir.

Tapi Shinya gagmaw segampang itu disentuh. Terutama sama monyet rambut merah seganas Die. Si cantik Shinya mengangkat kakinya. Niatnya maw menahan gelora-asmara-bernafsu-nya Die. Apa daya, pose Shinya justru malah semangkin melengkapi aksi mesum Die… owkh… *nahan nafas*

"Oh… Shinchan sayang… gag sabaran banget… " Die usah sukses nindih Shinya. Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu Die merengkuh tubuh mungil Shinya. Yang ditindih cuman bisa pasrah. Hanya kedua tangan kurusnya yang masih kuat menahan tubuh Die. Sementara Die dengan mudah 'membuka' kedua kaki Shinya.

"Mmhh… rambut kamu wangi, Shin… " Die menciumi kepala hingga kening Shinya.

"Abang… Shin… HIV… " kata Shinya di antara desah nafasnya.

HIV? Hasrat Ingin Vibra? Itu bahasa yang biasa dipake anak-anak Dir (seringnya seh Kao ma Totchi) kalo maw ML. Gulp! Die menelan ludah. Tumben-tumbenan Shinya duluan yang… Mimpi apa Die semalem? Die bersorak girang melebihi dapet uang kaget. Kesempatan emas! Jangan sia-siakan!

"Abang… Shin… belakang… "

Hah? Die yang udah terhanyut dalam permainannya agag kurang ngeh ama omongan Shinya. "Nani? Emh.." Die masih setia menciumi pipi dan leher Shinya yang seputih susu.

"Eugh… belakang…" shin berusaha menyampaikan maksud hatinya.

Die berhenti menggerayangi Shinya. Menatap Shin lekat-lekat. "Di sini aja gapapa. Yang laen gag sadar ini… mereka gag bakal peduli kita ngapain, say…"

"Abang ih…" muka Shinya memerah. "Shi-"

Cup! Die mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Shinya. "Asal kamu gag bersuara, yang laen gag bakal tau." Bisik Die tepat di lubang telinga Shinya.

"Maks- ah…" Shinya gag bisa menahan diri saat Die menjilat lubang telinganya. "Emmh… belakang… agh… abang… " Shinya mendorong kepala Die tanpa tenaga.

Die frustrasi. Apa sih maunya Shin? Bingung dia. Ini Shinya yang gagmaw berterusterang ataw Die-nya yang bego? Sampe Die gag bisa menangkap maksud Shin? Sabar die… sabar… Die memandangi Shinya yang kepalanya terkulai miring ke kiri. Lalu… OH! Die tolol! Mustinya Die sadar! Sedari tadi Shin bilang apa? Gag tahan! HIV! Belakang! Harusnya dengan mempunyai otak berkapasitas semesum itu Die bisa menangkap maksud Shinya sejak awal! Tanpa perlu dijabarin, mustinya sinyal-sinyal kuat tadi ditangkap antena Die dengan super jelas!

Die terlalu pelan 'maen' rupanyah fufufu… Die pun membasahi bibir dan siap melanjutkan aksinya. Siap bertarung dan menunjukkan kejantanannya! Di saat semangat Die bergejolak hebat, tepat ketika Shinya mendesah jengah… dengan gerakan cepat dan terlatih, Die membalikkan tubuh Shinya. Posisi Shinya kini tengkurap, memunggungi Die. Sementara Die mengangkang tepat di atas tubuh Shinya. segera Die menaikkan rok midi Shinya yang bikin Shinya kaget. Namun jeritan Shinya tertahan di tenggorokannya lantaran Die membekap Shinya, dengan bibirnya. Owkh!

"Agh… ngh… " lenyaplah segala hal yang ingin disuarakan Shinya. Die membungkam bibir Shinya dengan bibirnya seiring sejalan dengan tangan Die yang meraba paha Shinya. Mengelus-elus pangkal paha Shinya lalu pelan-pelan menuju sesuatu yang teramat sangat diinginkan Die… jantung Die melonjak-lonjak girang… sampai akhirnya…

"Yeooowww…!" Die menegakkan punggung. "Bites me? Sejak kapan kamu punya hobi yang sama dengan Kyo, Shinchan?"

Shinya langsung duduk, mengamankan diri agak ke pojok, menjauh dari Die. Keduanya bertampang shock. Die marah karena interupsi yang gag diduganya. Sedangkan Shinya… yah… bahkan Rokka gagtaw apa yang Shinya pikirkan…

Pemandangan ganjil itu pun mengundang perhatian Kaoru dan Toshiya. Mereka berdua terperangah. Heran aja liatnya. Die ngomel sambil naikin ritsluiting celana dan membenahi ikat pinggang. Shinya bertampang layu, kayaknya sih maw nangis, dia membenahi roknya. Bukannya Kaoru dan Toshiya gagtaw mereka tadi ngapain. Belagag pilon aja lah… ibarat kura-kura dalam perahu.. alias pura-pura nggak taw gtoh… tapi sekarang? Ada apa? Satu dugaan kuat di benak mas leader dan mbak permaisuri, "mungkinkah die marah karena gag jadi gituan lantaran Shinya lagi dapet?" XDD

Kaoru dan Toshiya tanpa sadar menjulurkan leher, ingin taw…

"… hix… Shin… Shinchan… hix… maaf…"

Die mengacak-acak rambut merahnya, frustrasi. "Abang gag marah kok." Bilangnya gtoh. Tapi tampang serem Die bercokol di muka tampan itu.

"Shin mu'un maap abang…" Shin masih usaha. "…hix… abisan…"

"abisnya apah?" spontan suara Die naik satu oktaf.

Shinya mengkeret.

"Tadi bilangnya gag tahan! Oke, abang turutin! Bilangnya belakang! Abang turutin jugag! Malah gigit bibir abang! Maw kmu apa seh Shin? Abang kagak ngarti! Baru kali ini abang kesel! Blablabla…!" serentetan omelan panjang meluncur dari mulut Die.

Sampe Kyo kebangun. Anehnya, Kyo bisa langsung menscan situasi dan mentransfer data ke otaknya. Jadi dia bisa langsung ngerti kira-kira apa yang terjadi.

"Kalo emang gag niat, ngapain mancing-mancing?" Die mengakhiri ceramahnya.

Shinya diam setengah detik, lalu…"Hhhuuuuwwaaaaaang… abang marah ma Shin…" Shinya nangis bombay.

Die kaget. "Eh, ee-"

"Hhhuuuuuwaaaaa… shin gagmaw dibenci abang…" Shinya lari, nyusruk ke pelukan Toshiya. Agag kaget juga si Toshiya jadi pelarian Shinya. Sempet liat-liatan ma suaminya, Kaoru, dulu hingga dya putuskan untuk mengambil alih. Entah ya, kalo posisi geneh, naluri ibu ato naluri kakaknya Toshiya jadi muncul…

"Huuuuuwwwwwaaaa… shin… shin dimarahi abang…" shinya mengadu.

Toshiya mengelus punggung Shinya. "Cepcepcep… sabar… tenang dulu shin… die emang cara ngomongnya gtoh kok… "

"Huwaaaa…." Shinya masih nangis.

Kyo udah siap menerkam Die neh. Paling gag tahan liat baby Shin nangis gara-gara ulah Die. Gag peduli Shinya yang salah ato Die yang bener. Di mata Kyo, Die selalu jadi pelaku kejahatan dan Shinya adalah korban… xixixix… "Die! Gw kagak maw taw ye. Elo kudu tanggungjawab! Elo apain Shinchan, hah?"

Die nginyem di tempat. Gene neh salah satu resiko jadi member Diru. Urusan rumah tangga bakal dicampuri temen seband saking solidnya hubungan mereka. Kadang Die bersyukur akan kekompakan mereka, terutama kalo urusan bela-membela. Tapi nggak lucu kalo- hhaaaaah… Die menghela nafas.

Haruskah Die ceritakan kronologisnya? Ampun deh… "Kyo, elo jangan nyolot dulu kalo kagak taw duduk perkaranya." Die nyoba nahan emosi Kyo.

Kyo berdiri. "Heh! Gw kagak maw taw masalah kalian ntuh apaan! Yg gw taw, elo udah bikin Shinya nangis! Jadi elo musti tanggungjawab! Lakuin sesuatu kek!"

Die kesel. Super egonya menolak menerima nasehat dari cowok setengil Kyo, walo bener. Lagian, who the hell is he? Pangkat kyo apa cobak? Ngatur! "Kalo enggak, lo maw ape?"

Kyo naik pitam, "Elo nantangin gw?"

Die naik darah, "Gw cuman gag suka elo ngejudge seblom taw inti masalahnya!"

"Masalahnya jelas! Elo bikin nangis Shinchan!"

"Seterah gw dunk! Shinchan mw gw bikin nangis kek! Maw gw bikin hamil kek! BINI GW NDIRI! NAPE ELO YANG SEWOT?" serangan balik Die menghantam Kyo.

Kyo kayak ditusuk-tusuk tusuk gigi. Rada nyebelin emang denger omongan Die, soalnya apa yang dibilang Die itu bener. Tapi super ego Kyo jugag terlalu tinggi untuk nerima omongan Die mentah-mentah. Kyo gagmaw kalah gtoh ajah! "Shinchan pan temen seband gw! Wajar dunk gw belain! Gw berhak ngebela TEMEN DEKET gw!"

Die membantah, "Oke! Elo EMANG temen seband Shinchan! Tapi posisi gw lebih kuat! Selaen TEMEN SEBAND, GW LAKI-NYA SHINCHAN! Suka-suka gw dunk!"

Kyo masih gag terima atas omongan Die, walo smua itu gag bisa disangkal lagi. "SHINCHAN EMANG BINI ELO! TAPI SEBAGE TEMEN NYANG LEBIH DULU KENAL AME DY, GW KAGAK TERIMA KALO ELO SEMENA-MENA AME SHINCHAN, TEMEN DEKET KESAYANGAN GW! HAH! Hh…"

"SEMENA-MENA PEGIMANE MAKSUD LOH?"

"HEH! ELO JANGAN MUTER-MUTER YE!"

"SEDARI TADI GW DI SINI AJE! KAGAK KEMANE-MANE! APALAGI MUTER-MUTER! PITNAH LO!"

"BRENGSEK! MAKSUD GW KALO OMONG TUH YANG JELAS! JANGAN BERSILAT LIDAH!"

"SAPE YANG BERSILAT LIDAH? GW PENCAK SILAT!" Die nunjuk sabuk hitamnya.

"HALAH! TUKANG NGELES! MONYET LO!"

"RUBAH!"

Tunggu! Ini kok jadi Kyo-nya yang nyolot? Die jugag kepancing emosi? Hell-oooooohhhhh! Di mana kangmas leader dir en grey di saat dibutuhkan?

"Udah belom ributnya?" dengan satu sindiran tegas, disertai deathglare legendarisnya, Kaoru menutup duel mulut Die dan Kyo.

Si rubah kuning Kyo dan si monyet merah Die langsung tutup mulut.

"Shinya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? jelaskan pelan-pelan." Kaoru langsung menginterogasi korban berbekal aura wibawa dan bijaksananya.

Shinya mengusap air mata. Toshiya mensupportnya dengan menepuk halus punggung Shin. "Bilang terus terang Shin. Gagsah takut. Totchi ada di belakang Shinchan."

Shinya menelengkan kepala. "Loh, Totchi kan ada di samping Shinchan *nengok ke belakang* yang di belakang Shinchan sofa tuh…" sahut Shinya polos, tak bermaksud apa-apa seeh. Hanya saja, cukup untuk membangkitkan aura membunuh Toshiya. Sementara yang lain mijit kening, kena serangan migrain dadakan. Takjub akan sifat lola Shinya.

"KAMSUD GUWEEEE-" Toshiya hampir muntahin emosi sesaatnya kalo gag buru-buru dibekap Kaoru.

Untung Kaoru sigap melakukan tindakan pencegahan, kalo nggak bisa muncul masalah baru yang gagda hubungannya dengan kasus utama: die x shin.

"Udah, udah. Totchi, duduk." Titah Kaoru ala pelatih anjing.

Toshiya langsung melipat ekor dan menjulurkan lidah. Terpaksa duduk dengan kesal.

"Shinya, jawab jujur pertanyaan Kaoru. Kamu tadi diapain Die?" Kaoru mengulang pertanyaan. Kali ini lebih gamblang, tepat sasaran.

Shinya menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. "Shin," diam sejenak. "hm…Shin tadi kan pengen…"

Keempat member diru langsung bersemu merah mukanya. Terutama tokoh utama pria di fanfic ini, kangmas Die, yang merasa aneh aja liat pacarnya dengan lancar ngomong 'pengen' sepolos itu. Seolah-olah itu adalah topik yang ringan dibicarakan seperti cuaca.

"Tau-tau abang Die nindih Shinchan…"

Blush! Blush! Die merah banget mukanya kek sosis dilumuri saus tomat. Sapa yang enggak kalo dihujani tatapan menuduh oleh yang lain. Mereka kira Die ini penjahat apah?

"Shinchan tuh, udah gag tahaaaaan…" cerita Shinya sampe pake gaya meluk dada segala.

Semua orang nahan napas sesaat. Persis kek denger pengakuan korban pedofil atas pelecehan seksual yang dialaminya.

"Eh, abang malah nyiumin Shinchan, kan risih." Shinya mengusap leher belakang.

Semua mata yang tadinya fokus pada Shinya kini menghujam pada Die. Si pelaku kejahatan cuman bertampang bodoh.

"Shin kan HIV… pengeeeen banget… udah gag tahan…"

Totchi, Kao, Kyo dan Die gag sanggup sebenernya denger rangkaian kalimat nista itu meluncur dari bibir polos shinya.

"Tiba-tiba abang balikin badan Shin." Shinya meluk tubuhnya ndiri. "Shin kan kaget."

Wajarlah! Batin Toshiya. Die maen kasar gtoh! Huh! Pandangan Toshiya penuh dengan sengatan listrik ribuan volt ke Die. Bikin Die ciut.

"Abang pegang-pegang paha Shin…"

Semua orang menelan ludah. Hell-oooohhh! Shinchan! Plizzz dunk ah! Jangan cerita dengan tampang seinosen ituh!

"Shin kan geli, jadi makin kebelet… "

Semua orang nahan napas.

"Shin kepaksa gigit abang. Gag abis pikir, kebelet belakang malah diciumin en dipegang-pegang…" mata shinya mulay berkaca-kaca, "gagtawnya abang malah marah… hix…" suara shin parau…

Kaoru, Toshiya, dan Kyo saling pandang. Gemana neh? Musti bereaksi gemana neh? Gagda yang salah dengan smua ituh! Walo eneg denger kelakuan Die terhadap 'gadis' serapuh Shinya (?), tapi! Tapi dalam kasus ini yang salah kan justru shinya yang membingungkan! Die berarti bener! Shinya bilang HIV, terus Die berbuat gtoh. Die udah menjalankan perannya sebagai seme dengan baik. Terlampau sangat baik malah untuk cerita di fanfic ini. Lalu, pertanyaannya, mengapa Shinya jadi panik?

Kaoru beralih ke Die, agag ragu tapi nekat nanya jugag, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian… ehm…"

Melihat tampang mesum Kaoru yang ngeselin, Die menggeleng garang, "SEKATE-KATE LO! GAG LAH!" Apa tampang Die mirip 'first timer' gtoh? Apa tampang Die kurang berpengalaman gtoh? Hah? Sebagai anggota dir yang bertampang paling mesum, harga diri Die terluka ditanyain gtoh ama leadernya sendiri!

Toshiya meraih bahu Shin. "Shinchan sayang, Die kan udah bener, nurutin maumu." Dia memberanikan diri menjabarkan situasi. "Wajar kan kalo Die, ehm, begini begitu ke kamu…"

Shinya cengoh. "Mm, maksud Totchi?"

Toshiya menatap Kyo, minta bantuan..

Kyo duduk di sebelah Shinya. "Ehm…" Kyo membersihkan tenggorokan seblom kasih wejangan. "Emm, gini… tadi Shinya 'minta' kan ya?"

"Huh?" Shinya menatap Kyo, bingung.

"Tadi Shinya bilang ndiri kalo pengen. Nah, sebagai pacarnya Shinya, si Die buodoh itu pasti meladeni Shinya."

Die aslinya gag terima dikatain bodoh sama cowok yang udah gede tapi masih ngompol macem Kyo.

Shinya memiringkan kepala. Kyo ma Totchi bilang apa sih? "Sh-"

Kaoru mengambil alih lagi. "Shinchan, diem. Diem dulu. Dengerin pertanyaan Kaoru baek-baek. Okeh?"

Shinya mengangguk patuh.

"Tadi Shinya bilang pengen, udah gag tahan, kebelet banget, gitu kan?"

Shinya baru maw menjawab tapi langsung dipotong Kaoru. Keknya mas leader mulay gag sabaran neh.

"Gagsah bilang apa-apa. Cukup angguk ato geleng."

Shinya mengangguk lagi.

"Oke, berarti Shinya minta jatah ma Die kan?"

Shinya makin puyeng. Jatah apaan? Shinya maw bertanya tapi inget pesen Kaoru: gag bole ngomong. Jadi Shinya cuman memandangi Kaoru dengan tekun.

Toshiya meremas pundak Shinya, gemes banget. Ia tau mata Shinya menyiratkan kata 'gag paham' dengan jelas. "maksud Kao tuh, jatah 'gituan'!"

Shinya bertampang lempeng kayak tadi.

Kyo geram. "Maksudnya ituh, Shinya ama Die mesra-mesraan! Yang tadi dilakuin Die ke Shinya itu loh! Kalian berdua ngak-ngek-ngok! Egkh-agkh-ugkh!" jelas Kyo sampe melintir-melintirin tangannya ndiri buat meragain.

Sorot mata Shinya berubah. Sesaat. Yang laen berharap Shinya segera mengerti.

Shinya akhirnya mengedikkan bahu doank. Kasih tatapan 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' ke temen-temennya.

Kaoru, Toshiya, dan Kyo langsung jedugin pala ke tembok.

Die mikir, sudah saatnya berbuat sesuatu. Jah! Bukannya dari tadi! Kangmas Die ini pecus gag seeh jadi pemeran utama pria? Tapi Die berprinsip, pahlawan datang belakangan! Jadilah, ketika smua orang –bahkan mas leader sekalipun- gag sanggup lagi, dia mendekati Shinya, pujaan hatinya.

Maw taw gag apa yang dilakukan Die?

Die merapatkan tubuh Shinya ke tubuhnya. Shinya mengedipkan mata polos. "Maksud mereka Shinchan sayang, tadi Shinchan kebelet kan?" Die nanya untuk kesekian kalinya, mengulang pertanyaan membosankan yang udah dilontarin ketiga makhluk sebelumnya. Haaaah… next!

Shinya mengangguk.

"Maksud kebelet ituh, Shinchan kebelet pengen belutnya abang Die masuk ke gua Shinya kan?"

sunyi

lalu… BLUSH! Seketika wajah Shinya memerah!

Ketiga pasang bola mata milik Kaoru, Toshiya, dan Kyo bersinar terang benderang. Akhirnya baby Shin paham jugag!

Spontan Shinya memukul-mukul dada Die tanpa tenaga, belagag histeris. "Idih. Ngapain shinchan minta belut abang sekarang? Apalagi ada Kao, Totchi, dan Kyo di sini. Kan malu bang… abang ngawur ah…"

Keempat anggota diru kecewa dan heran.

"Lhah emangnya Shin kebelet apaan?" tanya Toshiya.

Shinya menjauh dari Die dan berkacak pinggang. "Maksud Shin ituh, Shin udah gag tahan, kebelet banget-"

"Iya, taukk! Gagsah diulang bagian ituh! Bosen! Bikin keki!" Toshiya meradang.

"HIV." Shinya meringkas maksudnya dalam satu kata.

"Hasrat Ingin Vibra?" Die menyahut.

Shinya menggeleng kuat. "Bukan. Hasrat Ingin Vivis. Alias pipis. Kebelet pengen ke belakang alias ke toilet." Jelas Shinya polos.

Oh, gtoh… walah… shinya, shinya…

"Emang elonya yang otak kotor, Die!" sembur Kyo.

"Mana gw taw HIV maksud bini gw tuh hasrat ingin vivis. Gw taunya hasrat ingin vibra!" Die membela diri.

Kyo masih napsu nyerang. "Halah! Bilang apa aja seterah elo dah! Buktinya elo emang mesum! Perlu gw minta malaikat muter ulang video elo tadi hah?"

"Lagian Shinya juga salah," toshiya menyender ke Kaoru. "toilet sini kan di depan sono, bukan di belakang."

Kaoru cuman terkekeh.

"Abisan, Shin binun. Maw minta ditemenin totchi tapi totchinya lagi asik ma Kao, shin kan gagmaw ganggu."

"Duh, tinggal minta anter ma abang kan Shin." Die melarikan diri dari adu mulut ma Kyo, mendekati cintanya.

Shinya diem aja dipeluk Die. "Gag ah, abang suka aneh-aneh."

"Aneh-aneh bijiminong? Palingan-"

Wah, mulay menjurus lagi neh, Kaoru musti bertindak. Doski gagmaw Diru dicap band mesum gara-gara fanfic laknat macam geneh. "Udah, salah satu anterin Shinya dulu gih, sono. Gag lucu kalo drummer band metal sekeren Diru ketauan ngompol di studio." Titah Kaoru sok bijak.

"Iya, pan gengsi y Kao-kun?" dukung Toshiya.

"Bukan, repot ngebersihinnya. Lagian, sayang karpet Turki baru kita…"

Toshiya : =_=

"Sekate-kate!" Die murka, gag terima bininya yang cakep dituduh ngompol. "gw slalu sedia pampers kemana-mana buat jaga-jaga taukk!" die ngelempar 1 pak pamper ke Kaoru dan Toshiya.

"Hey! Yang lebih pantes dipopokin tuh Kyo!" protes Toshiya, emosi karena timpukan pampers.

"Enak ajah! Penghinaan!" Kyo menggeram lalu menerkam satu pampers,, lalu lagi sukses menggigit satu pampers serangan Die. Wuih, jago amat… "Gwh-ugdwah-gagwh-nghmh-pholh-tawgkh-swhejhaghk-hyosgh-" UPZ! KYO BAKA! _ nyaris ajah dya membuka aibnya sendiri!

Smua orang nunggu Kyo nerusin omongan. Tapi yang terjadi Kyo malah ngunyah pampers di mulutnya dengan penuh perasaan. Okey, kita udah biasa liat kuda lumping makan beling. Kalo kyo makan popok? Lhah! Inih! Bahkan sebagai leader, Kaoru baru tau Kyo punya hobi senyentrik ini.

"Yosh apa Kyo?" Kaoru mengusut kasus baru.

"Hmmh… emm…" *kunyah-kunyah*

"Sejak kapan elo doyan makan popok Kyo?" Die kesempatan balas dendam.

"Ehgkh… hmmm… sejak masih orok enyak gw nyidam pampers kok…" jawab kyo asal.

"Oh, kebetulan, nih gw masih ada 1 pak lagi. Abisin gih. Gagsah sungkan."

GEPLAK! Kyo nyambit pala Die yang langsung merunduk dan melet.

"Hyuuu… udah belom masalah pampersnya?" Shinya merapatkan kedua kakinya sambil megangin sebuah benda yang terapit di antara kedua pahanya… hiasan bunga di roknya maksudnya hehehe… tampangnya tersiksaaaa banget… hayuk, ada yang maw anterin shinya ke toilet gag neh? (pembaca mulay berebut)

Sementara perang pampers berlangsung seru di dalam studio dir en grey, ada seseorang yang menahan hasrat ingin vivisnya dengan gigih….

Die jadi agag gemanaaaa gtoh liat belahan hatinya menderita. "Sini, abang anterin." Die menggandeng tangan Shinya lalu nganter dia ke toilet. "Tapi abang yang pegangin ya?" Die nyengir jahil.

Shinya yang udah hampir selangkah masuk toilet, sontak membatalkan gerakannya. "Ogah. Abang ini bisa gag sih sekaliiiii ajah gag mesum?"

"Maksud abang, abang pegangin… pintunya… Emangnya Shinchan pikir abang pegang apaan?"

Muka Shinya merah, malu atas prasangkanya ndiri.

Die berdebar-debar liat tampang imut shinya. "Shinchan tuh yang pikirannya macem-macem. Pintu toilet ini kan rusak, kalo gagmaw keliatan ya musti abang pegangin kan…"

Shinya ketawa. "Iya."

"Apa shinchan maunya abang pegangin pintu dari dalam?" Die menggoda lagi.

"Ih, abang…" Shinya mencubit Die lalu buru-buru masup toilet.

Dalam hati Shinya bersyukur ada Die yang selalu ada di saat Shinya butuh. Dan Die gag selalu mesum seperti yang dikira kebanyakan orang kok. Iya kan… Shinya baru mau naikin roknya saat suara Die terdengar lagi…

"Kata OB, di toilet ini ada yang pernah mati kepeleset loh Shin…"

Spontan Shinya menarik Die masuk ke toilet. Lebih baik ditemenin Die yang bertampang mesum ketimbang… wkwkwk…

Sementara Shinya ketakutan, ada seseorang di belakangnya yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan… fufufu…

**~owari~**

Die : ROKKKAAAA! GW TJIENTAH ELOHHH! *tabur bunga*

Rokka : IYAH! ROKKA JUGAG TJINTAH! *mungutin bunga*

Kyo : terus Shinyanya? *jutek*

Die : baru kali eneh gw jadi pemeran utama dengan cerita yang selama eneh gw impikan! Gw ama shinchan… oh! Indahnya hidup eneh… wugugugugugugu!

Kyo : tapi tetep,ELO GAG BISA NGEDAPETIN SHINCHAN! WKWKWKWK!

Die : *JLEBH!* BEDEBAH! *beralih ke kyo* ELO GANGGU KEBAHAGIAAN GW AJE!

Kyo : eitz! *ngacungin Rokka* elo salahin Rokka! Jangan marah ke gw!

Kaoru : *nyeret kyo* bener, urusan elo ama cewek tengil yang lagi depresi ituh. Kyo ada urusan ma gw. Sinih. Elo utang laporan ke gw. Kasus: berhentinya kebiasaan ngompol kyo warumono berkat yoshiki

Kyo : mampuz gw!

Kaoru : belom, elo gag bakal mampuz sebelom kasi laporan selengkapnye. Gagda satu hal pun yang bisa luput dari pengamatan gw, fufufu…

Rokka : *mikir saatnya lari*

Die : HELL-NO! lo mow kemane?

Rokka : uampun! Apa shinya imut n manja di fic ini belom cukup buat elo?

Die : gagsah ngeles! Nape gw kagak pernah bisa ngedapetin shinchan? Di fic elo yang mana aja! Belom pernah ada adegan –satu pun!- dimana gw sukses nunjukin kejantanan gw! Elo ada dendam kesumat ape ame gw?

Rokka : *ciut* enggak… gw gagda dendam ame elo kuq…

Die : teuz? Alesan lo?

Rokka : *terpojok, gag bisa lari* eugh… ituuh… *liatin langit*

Die : elo jangan tereak burung mati di langit lagi ye! Kali eneh gw kagak bakal ketipu!

Rokka : (dammit!)

Die : I am still waiting lil gurl…

Rokka : ffuuu… berat… *menghela nafas*… ginih… jawab dulu pertanyaan gw. Jujur!

Die : otreh!

Rokka : apa bahasa jepangnya 'selesai'?

Die : **OWARI**

Rokka : sep! cabut dulu y! *kabur*

Die : *blom sadar* oyeh, ati-ati ye… buatin fanfic lagi loh…

Setelah satu kepulan asap misterius surut…

Die : WAKZ! CEWEK TENGIL! LARI KEMANE LO? ELO BELOM JAWAB PERTANYAAN GW! GW MWAKILI SUARA HATI NURANI RAKYAT! LEBIH CEPAT LEBIH BAEK ELO JAWAB!

Toshiya & Shinya : apa cuman kita yang peduli kalo ini udah malem n studio belom dikonci?

**Finished 16/03/2010**

**Last edited 19/03/2010**

**~Rokka Purin Terandou~**

10


End file.
